Wedding Dress
by Angela Aprilia
Summary: 'Karena yang seharusnya berada di sebelahmu adalah aku.' [6918 or D18?]


_**Wedding Dress**_

**Peringatan: **Kemungkinan OOC sangat besar, AU; tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga mafia, typo(s), dan maafkan segala kekuranganfic ini, ya.

**TYL!6918** _slight _**TYL!D18**

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sol / TaeYang BIGBANG.

.

_Dedicated to my partner.__  
_

* * *

Pemuda itu beranjak dari ranjangnya. Membuka lemari, mengeluarkan jas hitam formal, lalu memakainya. Tak lupa sebuket bunga yang kemarin ia beli ia bawa. Pemilik dwiwarna itu sudah tampak sangat rapi dan tampan sekarang.

Ia melangkah keluar sebuah rumah. Dan tak lama, ia sampai di sebuah gereja besar yang tampaknya sudah ramai dipenuhi orang. Beberapa diantara mereka tak asing baginya. Hanya saja, ia memilih untuk tak menyapa mereka dan langsung masuk ke dalam gereja itu. Mencari sosok 'dirinya' dalam kerumunan itu.

Dwiwarna membulat ketika menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Sedang membelakanginya sembari berbicara kepada beberapa orang. Namun, sang pemilik dwiwarna tak langsung mendatanginya, melainkan hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan.

Indah. Itulah kata pertama yang ada di benak pemilik dwiwarna ketika melihatnya berbalut gaun pernikahan putih. Tampak sangat cantik—walau sebenarnya sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda—sama sepertinya. Ah, biarlah. Ia tidak peduli. Perlahan, ia mendekati pemuda berambut hitam seraya memanggil nama pemuda tersebut.

"Hibari Kyouya."

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke belakang, menampilkan dua buah oniks yang menatap si pemilik dwiwarna; membuat pemilik dwiwarna tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk si pemilik oniks itu.

"Kau datang juga, Rokudo Mukuro."

Pemuda yang bernama Hibari itu tetap menampakkan ekspresi datar. Teramat sangat datar. Walaupun sebenarnya senang dengan kedatangan si pemilik dwiwarna yang bernama Mukuro.

Jemari Mukuro bergerak menepuk puncak kepala Hibari. "Kau tampak cantik—"

"Hai, Mukuro!" Sebelum ia selesai berbicara, seorang berambut kuning berpakaian mirip dengan Mukuro—jas hitam—mendatanginya dan Hibari, membuat senyum di wajah Mukuro menghilang dan berganti wajah datarnya; tangannya yang tadinya menepuk kepala Hibari juga Mukuro turunkan. "Oya, Dino Cavallone."

"Ehehe. Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang ke pernikahanku dan Kyouya Sayang." Pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus kepala Hibari lembut—tanpa memperdulikan wajah Mukuro yang makin sendu itu.

Kalau kalian bertanya siapa yang menjadi kedua mempelai dalam pernikahan ini—kalian pasti tahu salah satunya adalah Hibari yang memakai gaun pernikahan putih. Dan calon suaminya? Bukan, bukan Mukuro. Melainkan pemuda pirang itu. Ya, Dino Cavallone.

"Oh, Kyouya Sayang dan Mukuro-kun, aku tinggal sebentar, ya." Ujar Dino sambil melangkah menjauh dari Mukuro dan Hibari menuju ke tamu-tamu yang baru datang—dan sepertinya mereka adalah orang penting. Maklum saja, Dino adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Ia adalah pemilik dari perusahaan Cavallone yang bergerak di bidang tempat wisata.

Kesempatan itu Mukuro gunakan untuk memberi sebuket bunga yang ia bawa. "Untukmu, Kyouya."

Anggukkan dari Hibari sambil menerima bunga itu. "Hei, jadi bermain piano, 'kan?"

"Jadi. Apapun untuk Kyouya. Kufufu." Senyum Mukuro kembali nampak di wajah tampannya.

"Hmph—" jeda dari Hibari, lalu terdengar seseorang memanggilnya, memberitahu bahwa acara pernikahan Hibari Kyouya dan Dino Cavallone akan segera mulai—saat dimana Mukuro akan benar-benar kehilangan sosok raven itu.

Hibari bergerak meninggalkan Mukuro, "Aku duluan." –yang dibalas anggukkan kecil dari Mukuro. Juga senyum pahit.

Mukuro mencintai Hibari. Teramat sangat mencintainya. Bahkan, ia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri terluka demi kebahagian Hibari. Mukuro tahu itu akan sangat sakit. Merelakan Hibari menikah dengan orang lain. Bagaimana tidak?

Tapi, Mukuro tahu. Pemilik oniks yang teramat ia sayangi itu pasti bahagia bersama orang bernama Dino Cavallone dibanding bersama dirinya. Jadi, ia mengalah.

Bukannya Mukuro tidak mencoba untuk mendapatkan Hibari. Selalu ia mencoba untuk mendapatkan skylark manisnya itu. Dan orang itu pula yang selalu menghalanginya…

* * *

**Satu bulan sebelum pernikahan Dino Cavallone dan Hibari Kyouya.**

_**Kedua orang itu sedang berada di bukit.**_

_**Satu orang bersurai indigo. Satunya lagi bersurai hitam kelam.**_

_**Apa yang dua orang pemuda—dan keduanya sedang berbaring di bukit pada malam hari—lakukan? Melihat bintang, tentunya.**_

_**"Kyouya-kun."**_

_**Rambut hitam menoleh pada sang surai biru. "Hm?"**_

_**"Lihat, deh. Bintangnya indah sepertimu, Kyouya-kun.**_

_**"Kamikorosu."**_

_**"Aku serius. Kyouya, kau sangat indah. Kau tahu, 'kan kalau aku—"**_

_**"Kyouya, ayo pulang. Sudah malam."**_

_**Seseorang datang dan mengulurkan tangan pada Hibari sebelum Mukuro dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.**_

_**Selalu Dino yang mengambil Hibari darinya.**_

* * *

Mukuro berjalan mendekati piano putih. Menempatkan jarinya pada tuts-tuts piano.

Dapat dilihatnya Dino dan orang yang ia cintai berdiri berhadapan di dekat altar—membuat hatinya semakin perih rasanya.

Janji pernikahan telah diucapkan dua orang di altar sana. Pemandangan yang membuat Mukuro rasanya ingin mati—ketika bibir milik pemilik oniks bersentuhan lembut dengan bibir orang lain. Ya, Hibari sudah menjadi milik Dino Cavallone—sepenuhnya.

_'Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus jadi milik orang bernama Dino Cavallone? Apa salahku, Kyouya?'_

Lamunan Mukuro terhenti menyadari Hibari memandanginya. Mukuro mengerti maksud Hibari dan segera kembali pada piano-nya.

_'Untukmu, Hibari Kyouya,'_ batin Mukuro.

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar; tak lama, suara indah milik Mukuro juga ikut terdengar—

_You were like my beating heart  
That I, I can't control  
Even though we've grown apart  
My brain can't seem to let you go_

**Lima hari sebelum pernikahan Dino Cavallone dan Hibari Kyouya.**

"_**Kyouya-kun, kesini sebentar."**_

"_**Apa, Herbivora?"**_

"_**Sebentar saja, Kyouya."**_

_**Mukuro menarik jemari Hibari seraya menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Hibari. Pelan, ia tuntun Hibari ke lorong yang cukup sepi.**_

_**Dengan ragu-ragu, Mukuro merogoh sakunya—hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu.**_

_Thinking back to the old times_  
_When you kept me up late at night_  
_We use to mess around_  
_Laugh and play, fuss and fight_

"_**Ah, Kyouya? Ternyata kau disini."**_

_**Dia muncul.**_

_Baby_  
_Can't believe that you are not with me_  
_'Cause you should be my lady_  
_All I want is to set your heart free_

_**Dia yang telah mengambil Hibari dari sisi Mukuro.**_

_But if you believe that you belong with him_  
_Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you_  
_Remember, I will always be here for you_  
_Even if it kills me to see you_

_**Rambut pirang itu kemudian menyadari ada seseorang selain ia dan Hibari.**_

"_**Ada Mukuro-kun juga, ya. Biar saja, deh. Supaya Mukuro-kun yang jadi saksi lamaranku terhadap Kyouya. Ahaha." **_

_**Eh?**_

_**Sebelum Mukuro sempat berkata-kata, pemuda rambut pirang itu tertawa renyah—sembari mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas hitamnya.**_

_**Sebuah kotak beludru silver kecil.**_

_**Lalu si rambut pirang berlutut dengan satu kakinya sambil membuka isi kotak beludru silver itu—sebuah cincin perak berkilau ada di dalam sana.**_

_In that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress_

_._

_._

_'Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Kyouya. Aku tetap mencintaimu walau kau bukan milikku.  
_

_._

_._

Mukuro menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang menekan tuts piano. Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi gereja itu. Mukuro menegakkan kepalanya—kembali menatap Hibari di depan altar sana.

Dapat ia temukan senyum kecil Hibari padanya, senyum yang jarang ia lihat—sebuah senyum tulus yang membuat hati Mukuro terasa lebih hangat…

* * *

Ruang rias tampak begitu sepi. Hanya ada Hibari yang sedang membasuh wajahnya. Mukuro memutuskan untuk masuk menghampiri Hibari, mumpung tidak ada 'orang itu'.

"Kyouya-kun, selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Suara Mukuro tampaknya cukup mengagetkan Hibari karena ia langsung menolehkan wajah kearah pintu untuk melihat Mukuro disana. Namun tentu saja tidak ada ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

"Oh—kau. Hn, terima kasih."

Mukuro yang tadinya berada di ambang pintu bergerak masuk mendekati Hibari, "Kau tahu, Kyouya…"

Yang dipanggil 'Kyouya' hanya mengangkat alis, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Mukuro katakan.

"Aku mencintaimu—" sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi Hibari diberikan oleh Mukuro. "Maaf, aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

Hibari terdiam.

Hibari bingung tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, tanpa tahu perasaan Hibari sendiri terhadap Mukuro.

"Aku…"

"Tak apa, Kyouya. Aku tahu kau mencintai Dino. Dia akan membahagiakanmu. Akan kuhajar dia kalau sampai ia membuatmu terluka. Jangan ragu untuk mencariku kalau ada apa-apa. Ya, Kyouya?"

Setelah diam beberapa detik, Hibari baru menjawab—

"… Ya, herbivora. Dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh setelah ini."

Senyum tersungging dari bibir Mukuro seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang rias.

.

**"Selamat tinggal, Kyouya."**

* * *

.

.

_'Karena yang seharusnya berada di sebelahmu adalah aku.'_

.

.

* * *

Cincin yang seharusnya berada di jari manis pemuda bernama Hibari Kyouya berada di tangannya.

Kalau saja ia nyatakan hal itu duluan.

"... Sudahlah."

Lalu cincin itu ia biarkan lepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai.

* * *

Hai, maafkan saya, ya. Maaf banget.

_**Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
